


Red On The Raven

by cole1903



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bruce bywa nerwowy, Bruce ma osiemnaście lat, Cichy wielbiciel, Dirty Talk, Jerome And Bruce Being Little Shits, Jerome ma dwadzieścia dwa lata, M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Masturbation, No Underage Sex, Pierwszy seks, Pocałunki, Różnica wieku, Sexual Humor, Smut, Sneaking Around, Wspólna masturbacja, gryzienie, handjobs, Śmieszne
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cole1903/pseuds/cole1903





	1. Wstęp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red On The Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552120) by [ASignificantWhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASignificantWhisper/pseuds/ASignificantWhisper), [RigorMorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton). 



Bruce otrzymuje tajemniczy list z nieznanego źródła - prawdopodobnie od tajemniczego wielbiciela, prosząc go, aby przybył do starego, zniszczonego teatru Josephine podczas corocznej ceremonii Zapalania Drzewka Bożego Narodzenia w centrum Gotham. Zaciekawiony Bruce akceptuje zaproszenie, nieświadomy, że spotka się ze starym "przyjacielem" z przeszłości.

Tytuł: Red On The Raven  
Autorzy: ASignificantWhisper, RigorMorton  
Zgoda: Jest  
Link do oryginału (ang): http://archiveofourown.org/works/5552120


	2. Rozdział 1

W Gotham była Wigilia i prawie wszyscy znajdowali się w centrum, czekając na coroczne oświetlenie choinki, ale nie Bruce Wayne.

Nie, osiemnastoletni dziedzic był zbyt zajęty strojeniem się na prawdopodobną randkę. Nie był pewien, jak miał to nazwać.

Otrzymał tajemnicze zaproszenie od nieznanego nadawcy, który zaprosił go, chciał spotkać się z nim w starym teatrze Josephine.

Pomyślał, czemu nie? To było w centrum, więc mógł pójść później prosto na ceremonię, a może jego tajemniczy wielbiciel był tym słodkim baristą w kawiarni, który uśmiechał się do niego podając mu kawę?

Bruce stał przed swoim lustrem, odwracając się we wszelakiego rodzaju kątach, upewniając się, że wygląda jak najlepiej. Wybieranie stroju zajęło mu prawie godzinę i w końcu zdecydował się na Dolce i Gabanę; szary golf i czarne spodnie.

Szczupła góra była upięta, ukazując prawię każdą krzywiznę na tej części ciała. Bruce nie był bardzo umięśniony. Miał drobną klatkę piersiową, ale przystojny nastolatek regularnie ćwiczył i wyglądał całkiem nieźle.

Wzruszył ramionami i zdał sobie sprawę, że wszystko jest tak dobre, jak tylko mogło. Spryskał się wodą kolońską od Versace i wsunął na ramiona płaszcz, nim poszedł do auta, w którym czekał Alfred.

 

***

 

Jerome poprawił po raz dwunasty swój jedwabny fioletowy krawat.

W swoje policzki wtarł cynamonową piankę po goleniu i zaczesał swoją rudą grzywkę. Jego bokobrody były perfekcyjne, tak samo jak brwi, które wyczesał, dając sobie diabelskiej zachęty, kiedy okręcił się na czerwonych butach, które kształtem przypominały pistolety. Mhm... zdecydowanie.

Jerome oklepał swoje czarne spodnie, złotą kamizelką i zieloną marynarkę. Wyglądał elegancko, gotowy na Brucey'ego.

W ciągu czterech lat, kiedy ukrywał się, Jerome dojrzał. I mimo dwudziestu dwóch lat, wyglądał tak samo - nadal miał tę dziecięcą twarz.

Mógł również zobaczyć, że lewą stronę jego szyi ozdabiała blizna. Co za tragiczna noc wtedy miała miejsce... I tak się sprawy potoczyły... Bruce Wayne był dla niego żałosnym małym dzieckiem, niczym. Ale teraz, cóż, nic nie jest takie jak było.

Jerome pstryknął swoim językiem w podekscytowaniu, sprawdzając dwa razy każdy element stroju, poprawił jedynie czarne skórzane rękawiczki, które dobrze przylegały do jego dłoni.

Klasnął w dłonie, idąc na środek sceny i czekał.

Bruce Wayne spotka się z nim ponownie i nawet o tym nie wiedział.

\- Selektywna publiczność - Jerome mamrotał przepraszającym tonem do nieobecnej widowni.

Wkrótce...

 

***

 

Bruce siedział w samochodzie przez kilka minut, patrząc na piękny, ale opustoszały teatr. Był zdenerwowany i niepewny. Wszakże, nawet gdyby to był słodki barista, któremu chwilę się przyglądał, co miałby powiedzieć?

Bruce był nieśmiały i nigdy nie szło mu dobrze z dziewczynami. Zawsze się denerwował i przestawał mówić. Naprawdę nie chciał tym razem tego zawalić.

\- Paniczu Bruce, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym się odezwał... Nie podoba mi się to. Tam może czekać na ciebie każdy - Alfred potrząsnął głową, patrząc na chłopca we wstecznym lusterku.

Bruce zachichotał i delikatnie położył dłoń na ramieniu Alfreda.

\- Za bardzo się martwisz, Alfredzie.

Posterunek policji jest tuż za rogiem, nie wspominając o wszystkich glinach, którzy są teraz na ceremonii. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Dobrze, paniczu Bruce... Bądź ostrożny.

Bruce tylko skinął głową i uśmiechnął się, przed wyjściem z samochodu.

Podszedł do drzwi i pociągnął za klamkę - nie był nawet pewny czy są otwarte, odkąd teatr zamknęli lata temu, ale ku jego miłemu zaskoczeniu, nie były zamknięte na zamek, gdy jednak wszedł do środka, cały teatr był oświetlony i nie wyglądał jak ruina. To wyglądało świetnie... pięknie. Właśnie tak zapamiętał to miejsce, odkąd był dzieckiem.

Chłopak ściągnął duży, gruby płaszcz i położył go na ladzie przy wieszakach, nim przekroczył główne wejście. Zerknął za kurtynę, przyglądając się dobrze oświetlonej scenie, szukając oznak życia... których do tej pory nie było.

\- Cześć... - zawołał Bruce, nie otrzymując odpowiedzi.

Wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w dół korytarza, siadając na jednym z czerwonych aksamitnych krzeseł po środku sali, odchylając głowę i kładąc nogi na tylnym oparciu fotela przed nim, czekając na tę tajemniczą osobę, by się poznać.

 

***

 

Jerome był spokojny i opanowany. Był gotowy, gotowy dla tego młodzieńca, dziwnie to zabrzmiało. Czas dłużył się dla spotkania dwóch różnych stron Gotham; dobrej i złej.

Jerome usłyszał echo drzwi, zapalając jego umysł. Wypuszczając powietrze, wchodząc za kurtynę, gdy chłopak się odezwał.

\- Miło, że do mnie dołączyłeś tego wieczora, Panie Wayne. To bardzo nieostrożne przyjmować tak rzadkie zaproszenia od nieznajomego, nie sądzisz? To przecież Gotham.

Jerome nadal pozostawał w ukryciu ale jego głos był głośny.

Bruce poczuł ścisk w żołądku, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos, dochodzący zza sceny. Nie słyszał go przez ostatnie lata, ale nigdy go nie zapomniał. Jak mógłby?

Ostatnim razem słyszał go przy swoim prawym uchu, gdy zimne ostrze noża było przyciśnięte do jego gardła.

Chłopiec powinien być przerażony, słysząc brzmienie takie głosu - powinien chcieć wybiec z teatru, wymachując rękami, wołając Alfresa, ale za to wstał ze swojego miejsca i wbiegł na scenę, rozglądając się dookoła, speszony i wystraszony.

Jerome stał za drugą kurtyną, patrząc na oszołomionego nastolatka. I ten zapach, mój Boże, zapach jego wody kolońskiej. Znał ją aż nazbyt dobrze. Nic niezwykłego dla chłopca Mr. Golden. Cmoknął z zachwytem, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak zareagował na sylwetkę jego wroga.

\- Możesz zrobić to lepiej, nie będąc niemową, teraz, Brucey. Dalej. Powiedz coś na mnie. Powiedzieć coś dla swojego starego kumpla.

Bruce stanął na scenie - jego usta otworzył się, gdy dostrzegł rudowłosego mężczyznę.

\- Jerome! O co chodzi? Czego chcesz ode mnie, a co najważniejsze, dlaczego teraz? Lata później po prostu pojawiasz się w Gotham i zwabiasz mnie tutaj. Co jest grane?

\- Mhm. To typy nudnych pytań prawda? Bądź bardziej oryginalny, Brucey. Obrażasz mnie, kiedy przeszedłem tyle trudu, by się tutaj dostać - wychrypiał, wreszcie się pokazując.

Wskoczył na scenę, stopami uderzając w drewno ze stukiem.

\- Spójrz na siebie. Wszyscy wydorośleli.

Bruce sapnął i przewrócił oczami. Przez chwilę zapomniał z kim ma do czynienia. Jeśli będzie chciał dojść gdziekolwiek z tym facetem, będzie musiał grać w jego grę.

Bruce zaśmiał się przez sekundę, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że docenił żart mężczyzny.

\- Okej, odpowiedz mi... Jak brunetka dostaje się do serca mężczyzny?

Jerome zmarszczył czoło w czystej ciekawości, opierając się o ścianę naprzeciwko Bruce'a, przekładając kostkę o kostkę.

\- Dalej, oświeć mnie, maleńki.

\- Przez żołądek. Teraz, jak blondynka dostaje się do serca mężczyzny? - zapytał Bruce, skrzyżował ręce, uśmiechając się do byłego członka Maniax. Był trochę zaskoczony, że Jerome tego nie słyszał.

Jerome prychnął, wzruszając ramionami, kiedy założył rękę na rękę chcąc, by nastolatek ogłosił puentę.

\- No dalej. Powiedz mi.

\- Przez jego kutasa - Bruce nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca wpływającego na jego policzki, gdy mówił ostatnie słowo. Miał coś ze świętoszka. - Okej, ostatnie... Jak ruda dostaje się do serca mężczyzny?

Jerome był teraz zaintrygowany wulgarnością z tego nieskazitelnie czystego nastolatka. Poczuł ukłucie w klatce piersiowej, w sposób, którego nie czuł od dłuższego czasu, nawet jeśli nie od zawsze.

\- W jaki sposób, Bruce?

Bruce uśmiechnął się szeroko i pochylił się bliżej, podnosząc przedramię i wykonał ruch, jakby wyrywał coś z piersi Jerome'a.

\- Przez jego klatkę piersiową.

Rudowłosy potrząsnął głową, przechylając ją w bok i zbliżył się do chłopca.

\- Ha. Ha. Ha, Brucey.

Bruce roześmiał się, czując jakiegoś rodzaju dumę, ponieważ sprawił, że rozśmieszył dawnego członka Maniax, lecz nadal chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego ten go tu sprowadził. Pomyślał, że gdyby podtrzymał rozmowę z jokesterem, dowiedziałby się.

\- Pomyślałem, że spodoba ci się to ostatnie - zachichotał Bruce - Wiesz... Wyglądasz tak samo, jak cię zapamiętałem. Wyglądasz dobrze.... Szczególnie jak na martwego faceta. Mówiąc o tym... Jakim cholernym cudem ty żyjesz?

Jerome wykonał ruch kciukiem przy swojej klatce piersiowej, chłonąc słowa nastolatka, jak maniak, którym jest. Wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na dzieciaka.

\- Co dostanę, jeśli ci odpowiem, hmm?

Bruce zmarszczył brwi i zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Nie jestem pewny, myślę... Gdybym nie widział nic lepszego... Powiedziałbym, że ze mną flirtujesz, ale to nie może być prawda - Bruce poczuł, jak jego policzki przybierają kolor krwistej czerwieni, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak głupio było powiedzieć to na głos. Na pewno mężczyzna nie był w nim zadurzony i Bruce miał ochotę roześmiać się na cały teatr.

\- Ja? Flirtować z tobą? Daję ci wszystko na rękę, a ty przypuszczasz, że... zarywam do ciebie?

Jerome zacmokał kilka razy, przybliżając się o chłopca z wyciągniętą dłonią, którą chwilę później przeczesał jego włosy

\- Tak dorosłeś.

Bruce spuścił głowę – jego policzki paliły go z zakłopotania.To nie było najgorsze. Najgorsze było to, kiedy zrozumiał, że czuł się trochę rozczarowany. Nie tylko dlatego, że zdał sobie sprawę, że był zaskoczony i zdezorientowany, gdy zorientował się, że to nie ta baristka, ale nie czuł się przez to rozczarowany.

Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał nerwowo na przystojnego rudego mężczyznę, próbując nie zrobić z siebie idioty.

\- W mojej obronie, twój list był bardzo tajemniczy, co ty byś pomyślał, gdybyś taki dostał?

\- Przyjąłbym wyzwanie. Uwielbiam niespodzianki, mhm. Są tak .... gorączkuje? Wiesz, Brucey?

Jerome przysunął się niebezpiecznie blisko, czując dziwny ogień w dole swojego brzucha. Co on robi? To nie był początkowy plan. Odezwał się, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

\- Żyję dla tego, co nieoczekiwane.

Bruce westchnął i potrząsnął głową, śmiejąc się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może równać się z przebiegłym rudym mężczyzną.

\- Okej, masz mnie - nastolatek wzruszył ramionami - Mamy dla siebie cały pusty teatr. W zasadzie, fajnie. Więc będziemy odgrywać jaką grę, zabawa w chowanego? A może zaplanowałeś jakieś magiczne widowisko? Plan?

\- Masz cholerną rację, kochany Brucie Waynie. Więc przypuszczam, że jesteś gotowy dowiedzieć się, dlaczego cię tu sprowadziłem?

Patrzenie na nastoletniego Wayne'a stało się jego nowym docenieniem dzieła sztuki.

\- Tak! - Krzyknął z frustracją, wyrzucił ręce do góry i pozwoli, by opadły po jego bokach. Bruce padł na kolana - Proszę, powiedz mi. Pięknie, pięknie, pięknie proszę, powiedz mi! - Bruce klęczał, starając się, by ta scena wyglądała jak najdramatyczniej i figlarnie jednocześnie, miał nadzieję, że rozśmieszy rudowłosego i ten mu odpowie - Jestem na kolanach, pięknie, pięknie, proszę!

Jerome starał się iść po prostym, bo stracił kontrolę, kiedy dzieciak padł na kolan przed nim, zdany na jego pełną łaskę. Czy on nie wie, co Jerome mógł z nim zrobić? Nie bał się śmierci? Wystarczy, że Jerome rozważał powiedzieć mu prawdę, albo... po prostu mu powie.

\- Jesteś tu, ponieważ chciałem spotkać się z tobą na osobności. Są Święta, Brucie Waynie, nie wiesz? Dużo... tradycji, których i tak nikt nie obchodzi.

Bruce podniósł się z podłogi, czując, że Jerome'owi nie spodobała się jego błazenada. Odchrząknął i otrzepał się.

\- Okej... cóż, sprowadziłeś mnie tutaj, więc oto jestem. Więc, powiedz mi, jaka jest twoja ulubiona tradycja Bożego Narodzenia?

Jerome nie był naprawdę pewny, czy sprawy, które się zbliżają, wydarzą się rzeczywiście, zostawiając go bez tchu. Spojrzał w górę, patrząc na rzecz, zawieszoną na świeczniku i zadrwił. Jerome podniósł wzrok, przysuwając się do nastolatka.

\- Powiedziałbym, że jest to początek, prawda? Oprócz ciebie... Przedmiot?

Bruce posłał Jerome'owi dziwne spojrzenie, zastanawiając się nad tym, co miał na myśli rudowłosy mężczyzna. Jego wzrok skierował się na belkę nad nimi; odchylił głowę i zmrużył oczy, myśląc i doszło do niego, że zielone coś z liśćmi zwisające nad nimi, tak naprawdę było jemiołą.

Oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się, a usta otwarły, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co tamten proponował. Biorąc bod uwagę, że teatr był zamknięty już od kilku lat, uświadomiło go, że Jerome ją tam powiesił. Przez cały czas to był jego plan?

Bruce poczuł jak motyle po brzegi wypełniają jego brzuch. Nerwy opanowały jego umysł. To nie tak, że nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie całował, ale nigdy nie całował CHŁOPAKA, zwłaszcza, że chłopak ten był znany z tego, iż był jednym z najniebezpieczniejszych przestępców w Gotham, ale Jerome nie był tylko przestępcą. Był mordercą - bezwzględnym i przebiegłym. Młody spadkobierca miał wszelkie powody do bycia zdenerwowanym, chociaż tak naprawdę nie bał się Jerome'a.

To było dość oczywiste, że był przywódca Maniax nie ściągnął go tutaj, by go zabić.

Nie tylko nie miał powodów, by to zrobić, a nawet jeśli już by to zrobił gdziekolwiek i kiedykolwiek, a nie odstawiałby tego przedstawienia.

Bruce spojrzał na Jerome'a, orientując się, jak przystojny tak naprawdę był. Zawsze trochę myślał, że jego uroda była na dość wysokim poziomie, ale był zbyt młody, by zwracać na to uwagę - ledwo co zauważał piękno u dziewczyn, a tym bardziej u chłopców.

Bruce nie sprzeciwiał się pocałunkowi z niebezpiecznym człowiekiem o rudych włosach. To było nawet ekscytujące. Jerome był ostatecznie złym chłopcem. Pomimo jakiegoś rodzaju entuzjazmu, wciąż był zdenerwowany. Nie zamierzał powiedzieć Jerome'owi "nie", ale wciąż był zbyt przerażony, by powiedzieć "tak". On po prostu stał tam... sparaliżowany.

To było słodkie, oczywiście, to jak bardzo chłopiec był zdenerwowany. Jeśli Jerome nie dojrzałby w ciągu tych lat i nie zdobyłby jeszcze więcej doświadczenia niż miał teraz, mógłby powiedzieć, że to jego pierwszy pocałunek. Zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę tak było.

Poczuł niespodziewany ścisk w żołądku na myśl o tym, że ktokolwiek inny mógłby dotykać Bruce'a Wayne'a. To było... dziwne. Zbyt dziwne.

Więc nim Jerome mógł nad tym pomyśleć, potrząsnął głową i złapał rękawiczkę ozdabiającą jego prawą rękę, zdejmując ją i poruszył długimi palcami.

Chwilę później, Jerome złapał tył głowy chłopca i przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej.

\- Cóż, pozwolę sobie - I właśnie w ten sposób, Jerome złączył ich usta w zaskakująco słodkim pocałunku.

Oczy Bruce'a pozostały otwarte, gdy Jerome przycisnął swoje usta do jego. Wciąż nie wierzył w cały ten scenariusz, ale wkrótce zamknął oczy, gdy zrozumiał, że czerwone usta są pełne i tak miękkie, jak dziewczyn i mógł poczuć nutkę mięty z balsamu do ust starszego mężczyzny. On również pachniał dobrze - naprawdę dobrze - świeżo, jak świetne i rześkie zapachowe mydło.

Bruce rozluźnił się i położył dłonie na biodrach Jerome'a, a następnie rozchylił usta. Mężczyzna musiał walczyć z każdym naturalnym instynktem, żeby nie zdominować tutaj tego dzieciaka. To nie pomoże żadnemu z nich. Ale kiedy nastolatek rozchylił wargi, Jerome skłonił się do wsunięcia języka w te pulchne usta, smakując Bruce'a.

Wtargnięcie Jerome'a do jego ust było stanowcze i szorstkie, powodujące, że nastolatek wydał z siebie cichy jęk.

Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Do tej pory to on dominował, z dziewczynami, które wcześniej całował (a nie było ich wiele) i było to miękkie i delikatne.

Spodobało mu się to - obchodzenie się z nim tak brutalnie - mężczyzna nie traktował go, jakby był delikatną rzeczą, która zaraz miałaby się stłuc.

Wypchnął język, zderzając się z tym Jerome'a i zacisnął pale na biodrach rudowłosego - jęknął cicho, gdy ciepły język zaczął pieścić jego. Do tej pory... najlepszy pocałunek, jaki miał.

Jerome zauważył szybką współpracę z nastolatkiem, który zachęcał go jaki nigdy dotąd. Coś spłynęło po nim, osadzając się z ciepłem w dole jego żołądka.

Kiedy chłopak ścisnął jego biodra poczuł, że wibracje palą jego skórę niczym żrący kwas. A Jerome'owi się to podobało. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu cieszył się z obcych dla niego emocji, ale w miarę upływu czasu jego potrzeba wzrastała, przewyższając wszystko inne, więc odsunął się, odsuwając  podatność od jego słabości. Sięgnął i zerwał jemiołę, patrząc na nią dość dziwnie.

\- Hmm... To było dziwnie przyjemne.

Bruce zachichotał, czując się trochę niezręcznie. Właśnie pocałował chłopaka... cóż, technicznie mężczyznę, chociaż Jerome wyglądał na niewiele starszego niż on. 

To było takie proste w tej chwili - zaabsorbowani językami, ale kiedy się oderwali, stali i patrzyli na siebie, zdając sobie sprawę z tego co zrobili, to było trochę trudniejsze.

Odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się, przejeżdżając ręką po tyle głowy.

\- Um ... tak, było. Ja... Ja... - Biedny Bruce był zawstydzony.

Jerome sprawił, że był zawstydzony i zdenerwowany- bardziej nerwowy niż jakakolwiek dziewczyna, z którą był. Jerome był również o wiele bardziej przerażający niż niewinne dziewczyny w jego własnym wieku.

Zastanawiał się, co teraz? Czy Jerome zostanie na dłużej w Gotham? Zobaczy go ponownie? Jak daleko to zajdzie?

-Czy ty...? - Jerome nie bardzo wiedział, jak zadać swoje pytanie, nie mówiąc dlaczego w ogóle chciał o to zapytać, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Ściągnął drugą rękawiczkę, przejeżdżając palcami po ciemnych włosach nastolatka stojącego przed nim.

\- Nie planowałem tego... Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć.

Bruce uśmiechnął się na ten żartobliwy gest, ale nie miał pojęcia, o co dokładnie mu chodziło. O co Jerome chciał go spytać, że ktoś taki jak on się bał? Mężczyzna nie był nieśmiały - przynajmniej Bruce był, żeby spytać, co dalej. Bruce przejechał językiem po ustach, wciąż czując pomadkę Jerome i kołysał się z nogi na nogę, z rękami w kieszeniach.

\- O co chciałeś mnie zapytać? - Spytał Bruce, gryząc wargę.

Jerome milczał, nie wiedząc o co chciał zapytać? Co to było? Dlaczego tak nagle się rozproszył? Jerome podniósł brodę i spojrzał na nastolatka bez pośpiechu, nim zerwał się w przód i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku, szybko połykając pytanie.

Zanim zorientował się, co się działo, Bruce ponownie spróbował tej pomadki. Nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się przez pocałunek, chociaż jego usta były zajęte.

Złapał Jerome'a w pasie - ściskając palce i przyciągając rudowłosego bliżej - dwóch mężczyzn, klatka przy klatce.

Na liście rzeczy, których Bruce myślał, że nigdy nie zrobi, byłoby obściskiwanie się z najbardziej poszukiwanym i znanym przestępcą Gotham - zajęłoby to pierwsze miejsce na tej liście.

Pomimo, że było to czymś, o czym nigdy nie myślał, robił to pewnie, ciesząc się tym. Były członek Maniax wiedział, jak się całować, bez wątpienia, pozostawiając młodszego, mniej doświadczonego chłopaka ze znajomością swoich własnych umiejętności.

Jerome nie wiedział, co się z nim stanie, gdy się od siebie oddalą. Utraci go, tracąc tą bliskość. Całkowicie młody i umięśniony we właściwych miejscach. To sprawiło, że Jerome zmusił nastolatka do obrócenia się, dopóki nie przycisnął go do ściany, przy której wcześniej stał.

Złapał dłonią czarne włosy, ciągnąc je, dopóki szyja chłopaka nie była wystarczająco obnażona.

Zniżył głowę bez zastanowienia, zlizując wodę kolońską, która była na jego skórze, a jęk wydostał się z jego gardła sprawiając, że poczuł tą wibrację na swoich ustach.

Bruce pochylił głowę w bok - oparł ją o ścianę za sobą, dając miękkim wargom Jerome'a lepszy dostęp.

Jęknął głośno, dotykając miękkich rudych kosmyków mężczyzny - jego oczy błyszczały, gdy te pełne wargi badały jego wrażliwe ciało.

Nikt wcześniej nie całował ani nie ssał szyi niedoświadczonego nastolatka. Jego wcześniejsze sesje zdjęciowe nigdy nie był bardzo długie. Alfred był zbyt nadopiekuńczy i nie miał zbyt wiele czasu sam ze swoimi obiektami westchnień, ku jego wielkiemu rozczarowaniu.

Prawdę mówiąc, dobry stary Alfred chyba rozważał wyjście z samochodu, aby go sprawdzić. Uch, och...

Dwaj napaleni chłopcy właśnie zaczynali i Bruce nie był w stanie wrócić do domu, ale jego nadmiernie zatroskany opiekun mógł tu wejść, zobaczyłby Jerome'a Valeske i zrobiłby to co najgorsze, przynajmniej tak wyobrażał to sobie Bruce.

Bruce wypuścił długi głośny jęk, poświęcając czas na cieczenie się z tych paru malinek, które zrobi mu mężczyzna, nim będą musieli przerwać.

\- Jerome... - Bruce przełknął ślinę, czując się trochę speszonym, gdy pomyślał o wścibskim i nadopiekuńczym kamerdynerze, zwłaszcza, że miał osiemnaście lat i powinien mieć więcej swobody - Alfred mnie tu przywiózł. Czeka w aucie. Mam takie straszne uczucie, że nie będzie w stanie oprzeć się temu, żeby przyjść tu na moment.

Jerome miał już drogę nakreśloną w swojej głowie. To jak i gdzie oznaczyć ciało tego chłopca. Miejsca, które całe Gotham mógłby zobaczyć i Bruce nie miałby żadnych ubrań, by zakryć znaki, jakie na nim pozostawił.

Wyobraził sobie zarumienionego nagiego nastolatka, który zostaje przyłapany przez własnego ochroniarza. Tego nie przewidział. Nie przewidział, że zobaczyłby rzekomego wroga, którego nie widział od lat, a co dopiero w romantycznej i seksualnej atmosferze. Niech to diabli, Jerome myślał, że tylko kobiety umiały go podniecić. Nie przyklejał sobie łatek, zwłaszcza teraz czując zwierzęcą naturę, mimo tej samej płci, z rosnącą erekcją w swoich spodniach. Z powodu obu rzeczy był częściowo rozdrażniony i wdzięczny, gdy nastolatek wyrwał go z osłabiających myśli.

Jęcząc, oderwał się od ust Bruce'a z głośnym "pop".

\- Mogę poderżnąć mu gardło? Związać go? Wtedy dalej swobodnie będziemy mogli...

\- Och, chłopaku... -Bruce tak świetnie bawił się z dawnym członkiem Maniax, że prawie zapomniał o tym, z kim miał do czynienia - Um, myślałem, że moglibyśmy spotkać się innego dnia... - Bruce przyłożył palec do podbródka i zastanowił się przez chwilę - Sylwester! Alfred jedzie na coroczne rozpoczęcie nowego roku do centrum. Jeździ tam co roku. Nie będzie go przez kilka godzin - Nie będzie go przez kilka godzin - Bruce rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, wcześniej przeglądając swoje kieszenie - Kurde, nie mam pióra, ale nie trudno jest znaleźć posiadłość Wayne'ów... jeśli oczywiście nie masz nic bardziej ekscytującego do robienia w Nowy Rok...

Jerome rozważał tę ofertę, a jego wargi zacisnęły się. Podczas pobytu w posiadłości Wayne'ów z Brucem będzie jeden minus. Fuknął, wypinając klatkę piersiową z irytacją i wypuścił powietrze przez usta.

\- Jeśli będę czekać tak długo, musi być to tego warte, Bruce. Mam nadzieję, że o tym wiesz.

Bruce może był całkowicie niewinny, ale nie był też całkowicie naiwny. Wiedział, że jak będą sami w nocy w rezydencji to nie będą oglądać babskich filmów i nie będą układać sobie nawzajem włosów.

Musiał podjąć decyzję.

Rzeczywiście - igrał z niebezpieczeństwem... Koncepcja ta go trochę przerażała.

Bruce zawsze był wzorem wszystkich cnót. Nigdy się nie buntował. Nigdy nie palił, nie brał narkotyków, ani nawet nie pił i wiedział, że Alfred wolałby to wszystko razem wzięte, niż miałby znieść jego cudzołożącego z kimś takim jak Jerome Valeska. I to poniekąd sprawiało, że stawało się to jeszcze bardziej ekscytujące.

Odchrząknął i poczuł powietrze w gardle.

\- Tak... Wiem - Bruce przygryzł wargi, jak zawsze, kiedy był zdenerwowany i spuścił wzrok, patrząc na swoje nogi. Jerome westchnął z powodu braku odpowiedniej odpowiedzi. Nie miał z tym problemu, ale do diabła, dlaczego ten chłopak nie mógł być teraz nieśmiały? W każdym razie to było dla niego za dużo. Jerome wyciągnął rękę i przycisnął kciuk do dolnej wargi Bruce'a i trzymał go tak długo aż nie był mokry od śliny.

\- Nie mogę zobaczyć cię wcześniej? Czy ty... boisz się mnie?

Jerome rozejrzał się nagle z radością, a jego oczy zabłysły.

Bruce zdał sobie sprawę, że cierpliwość nie jest cnotą Jerome'a i prawdę mówiąc, sam nie chciał też długo czekać. Może nadszedł czas, by być trochę bardziej ryzykownym?

\- Um, cóż... Może dzisiaj w nocy, po północy? Przypuszczam, że mógłbym cię ukradkiem wpuścić - Przez chwilę nastolatek zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to o wiele gorętsze - przemycanie kogoś do swojego pokoju w nocy, podczas gdy jego opiekun spał zaledwie kilka stóp dalej.

To było ryzykowne, ale jeśli Alfred wypije kieliszek (albo kilka) przed snem, co zwykle robił, Bruce był przekonany, że to wypali.

Jerome oblizał wargi radości i kiwnął głową.

\- Ach, to o wiele lepsze. Będziesz na mnie czekać? Czy będę musiał cię budzić?

Jerome był pełen zachwytu, pod wrażeniem odważnych ruchów, jakie wykonywał ten dzieciak. Młody Bruce Wayne był niegrzeczny. Musiał cofnąć się, aby nie spróbować wziąć go tam na scenie.

Bruce ponownie złapał go ręką za kark, nadal czując się nieco zdenerwowanym, ale nie na tyle, by się wycofać.

\- Będę czekać. Możesz rzucać kamyki w moje okno tak, jak na filmach – zachichotał - Zostawię włączoną lamę, więc będziesz wiedzieć, który pokój jest mój.

Bruce uśmiechnął się nerwowo do starszego mężczyzny. Miał sarnie oczy i uroczo wyglądał.

\- Mhm, taki podstępny i złyyy - przeciągnął słowo, widocznie zadowolony z kolei zdarzeń. Skinął głową i odsunął się, nie dając chłopcu kolejnego pocałunku, ani dotknięcia, chcąc, by ten czekał na niego przez kolejne godziny, później zamierzał się pożegnać, jednocześnie powoli cofając się.

\- Uważaj i wróć do domu bezpiecznie, Brucey. Nigdy nie wiadomo, jakie potwory czają się w ciemności.

Jerome posłał my szaleńczy uśmiech, znikając za kurtyną - chętny, zbyt chętny przez dzisiejszą noc, ich kolejne spotkanie.

Bruce stał przez chwilę w tym samym miejscu, jak rudowłosy zniknął, próbując zebrać myśli wokół tego, co właśnie miało miejsce. Czy naprawdę obściskiwał się z Jeromem Valeską? Czy naprawdę zgodził się przemycić go do swojego pokoju, gdy Alfred był w domu?

Zamrugał kilka razy, a jego usta otworzyły się lekko, gdy brutalna rzeczywistość w niego uderzyła. Co do cholery się właśnie stało?

 


End file.
